Kynn
"Are you trans?" —Kynn, way too fucking many times, to anybody who disagreed with her on transgender issues. This was the origin of the parody phrase "Are you a velociraptor?" Kynn Bartlett, a/k/a Keeva on Dreamwidth, is perhaps the epitome of an SJ warrior. Her superpower is alienating people. Kynn's ex, Moofable, called her out in July 2011 as having raped him at Wiscon a few months before. Moofable and his significant other Alexandra Erin decided to call out Kynn in the wake of her creation and promotion of a feminist RPG.'' "She does not deserve to be a well known and respected feminist. It's gross that she gets to play the part."'' After Moofable confronted Kynn on Twitter, she sent him a series of emails meant to intimidate him, then put up a long post intended to make herself look like the "real" victim but actually made her look like an abuser. Various SJWs seemed to jettison their commitment to fighting rape culture when Moofable's accusations surfaced: *Amadi stood up for Kynn. See this Tweet and this one. *Ithiliana refused to come out and denounce Kynn or disassociate herself from her. *Sparkymonster couldn't bring herself to call Kynn a rapist. Gentlefailer discussion here and here; see also Unfunny Fandom. *Avalon's Willow speculated that the timing of the rape accusation was somehow deliberate. : ... I am still utterly disheartened, baffled, and disgusted that a community which retweeted #Mooreandme to the high heavens and will call for a round of furious signal-boosting at someone calling someone else "moron" suddenly finds that "purporting to be a feminist doesn't require them to turn off their brain and not look at things critically" when the accused is one of their own. And commenting is turned off, because I absolutely do not have the spare temper right now for the same old tired, bullshit rape apologia to be trotted out in a new suit made of jargon half-understood from Sociology 101.''Or, as a Gentlefailer said, ''"Name a cat 'Vindaloo' and get defensive when people say it's racist, you are scum of the earth. Rape someone and we'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Per nonnies, Kynn has also “bemoaned the lack of support groups for rapists” ''and “ask[ed her victim for support group referrals.”]'' More links: *Discussion of Kynn early in f_fa's existence. *In Oct. 2010, meme discussed the involvement of both Elfwreck and Kynn in Linkspam's downfall. *Initial Gentlefailer discussion of the rape accusations against Kynn. *Gentlefailer discussion of whether SJW behavior is "legitimizing and excusing sociopathic and dysfunctional behavior simply because they believe it is useful to their cause or effective in defeating the other side." *Kynngate link roundup by Elfwreck. *In September 2014, Kynn successfully funded a $19,000 Kickstarter. FFA discussion thread. *On March 10, 2015, RPG.net finally and permanently banned Kynn (who was then using the handle “Duck Call Lass” there) “after extensive internal discussion and review of your posting history and habits on this site, with a particular eye to your long history of using social justice as an excuse to attack and bully other users.” emphasis FFA discussion. One nonny comments that this is far too little, too late: ”She really should have been thrown out as soon as the rape allegations came out.” RPG.net seems to have a problem with moderators’ favorites getting away with murder… or, in this case, rape. *April 2016, nonnies discuss encounters with Kynn: One nonnie said, "Kynn and I were LJ mutuals and had frequent comment exchanges. I defriended her because her rhetoric/behaviour toward other people gave me the fucking creeps." Category:SJ Warriors Category:SJ Wankers